goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Wakko's Wish (1999)
Plot In the town of Acme Falls within the kingdom of Warnerstock, all the people live happily together. However, upon the death of the king, Sir William the Good, Warnerstock enters a state of civil war. Taking advantage of the situation, the neighboring kingdom of Ticktockia, led by King Salazar, the Pushy, takes over Warnerstock, and makes all its people poor and miserable due to overtaxing (which, ironically, is a parody of the 1989-1990 merger of Time, Inc., publishers of the "Time" magazine, and Warner Communications, owners of the Warner Bros studio, forming the Time Warner media conglomerate). Three orphans, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner, are particularly troubled, as Dot needs an operation. Wakko finds work in another town to pay for it, but Plotz takes his pay – a half penny – from him, lying that it is for taxes. Wakko, saddened about Dot's illness and finding no other choice, wishes upon a star. A fairy (who calls himself a "desire fulfillment facilitator" or "Pip") falls from the star and explains that Wakko had just chosen the only wishing star in the sky. The star itself Rita and Runt witness falls shortly after in the mountains and the fairy tells Wakko whoever touches the star first gets one wish. The following morning, the siblings tell the whole town about the star in their excitement, and all rush towards the glow in the mountains. King Salazar finds out about the star, orders Taxman Plotz to stop the Warners from reaching the star alive, and orders his troops to secure it. Plotz does not stop the Warners from reaching the star at the same time as all the other townsfolk. However, the King's army has already built a military base around the star, and a small ice palace to the side of it, and the townspeople (including Plotz) are all captured and locked up so that the King may have his wish. The Warners hint that the wishing process is not as simple as the king thinks in a desperate bluff. The King captures the Warners and tortures them in outlandish ways (from a terrible singer, a filthy gas station restroom, and a parody of Barney the Dinosaur). The Warners tell the King any wish he makes could have an ironic twist and demonstrate this to his annoyance. He orders the Warners executed, but Dot uses her charms to save them. The Warners escape. As the King is about to make his wish (for the Warners to leave him alone), the Warners show up, and he tries shooting them himself with a cannon. He misses, but Dot seems mortally wounded by the force of the explosion created when the cannonball hits the ground. Wakko seizes his chance to head to the star, and Yakko drops behind, trying to convince Dot that she can make it. Yakko then tells Dot the story of how Dot was born one last time. Dot then seemingly dies, causing the people of Acme Falls to cry in sorrow, along with some of the royal army, who become furious with King Salazar for his cruel nature. As everyone turns on the King (who seemingly appears a little remorseful), Wakko reaches the star. Dot reveals that she had been acting and was not actually injured/dead; the two were buying time for Wakko. Wakko wishes for two half pennies. Wakko uses the second of these to buy food and "season tickets for the Lakers". The first one pays for Dot's operation, which is revealed to be a plastic surgery to give her a beauty mark. Wakko's first half penny, however, returns prosperity to the town as the butcher, the baker, and the grocer spend the money they earned, and the people from whom they make purchases in turn do the same. The hospital finds Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's birth certificates, and reveals they are the heirs to the throne. Their parents, seen for the first and only time in a portrait, were the king and queen of Warnerstock. They (literally) boot Salazar out of their palace, and he is attacked by his own dogs. The Warners use their newfound royal authorities to grant the citizens of Acme Falls their wishes - except for the town Mime (who is promptly crushed by a safe and Yakko stating, "I don't know about him, but that sure was my wish!"). Yakko then spins the Wheel of Morality, which specifies the moral of the story is "just cheer up and never ever give up hope". Category:1999 Films